


Everything in Its Place

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael finds a state of peace.





	Everything in Its Place

He used to think “at peace” was a nice way of saying “I’m bored out of my mind.”   
  
Until he was around her, relating and listening to everything she said.  
  
It wasn’t for anyone else to understand.   
  
Their talks were his getaway. It was the one way to ignore his growing list of problems as they tugged at his nerve endings.  
  
She knew what he was going through, judged him not. Her experiences sometimes correlated with his, making him feel a little more human.   
  
However, her smile was the feature he treasured the most – where he found himself at peace.


End file.
